Inu Meets Kasumi
by Phoenix2003
Summary: Inuyasha tries to find out who has killed his old girlfriend and his two best friends.
1. Inuyasha meets Kasumi

Inu Meets Kasumi   
  
Chapter 1  
  
Phoenix:I hope you would like to follow the next chapter(s) of this story, which should be more intresting than this one, but to understand what's going on, you should read this one first.  
  
In the middle of another winter day, Inuyasha was sitting on a blanket in his back yard with Kagome.  
  
But Inuyasha is depressed.He had been missing Kikyo, ever scince Sango had killed her.No one knows why or how it had happened, but Inuyasha was determined to fight back to somehow repay Sango for what he had done, maybe even killing Sango, would be the only thing that would help Inuyasha.  
  
Inu decides he wants to go inside, but Kagome pulls him back.Thinking she must really want something, Inuyasha sits down.  
  
"Inu, There's this girl that I had recently met, and I would like it if you would mee--"  
  
  
  
"Kagome, I don't think you setting me up with a new girl is a good idea." Inu intterupts.  
  
  
  
"I'm not setting you up! She's just new and I want her to get to have some friends, okay?"  
  
Inuyasha stands up, and Kagome tries to pull him back down, but he lets out a low-growl to signal her...to not piss him off.  
  
He goes and sits in his tree in his back yard and, not knowing what to think, it had never crossed his mind that Kagome was ever nice enough to welcome new people to their town!This must mean that either (1) she has decided to be more nice and open (fat chance) (2) She wants to set him up with this "new girl", or (3) she may just really like this girl's personality.  
  
"What's her name?" Inu asks, cautiously so he doesn't look desperate.  
  
"Her name is Kasumi, why?"  
  
"Kasumi," he thought."Thats a pretty cool name, I thought it was gonna be some gay name like shu-zi or something." That wouldn't suprise him though, thinking of how Kagome has sort of a bad taste in picking friends.  
  
"Oh, yeah... hey Inu, i've got--"  
  
"rrriinnngggg!!!"  
  
Interuppted by Inuyasha's phone.  
  
About Five minutes later, Kagome comes back outside after talking on the phone and tells Inuyasha that her roommate called to tell her to go home, only for Inuyasha to find out that Kagome is probably going to give him a suprise later...Based on what she was probably going to say.  
  
"This sucks, I have to go home because my yoko-pup is sick."  
  
Kagome complains.  
  
"Yeah, well...I kind of wanted to go inside anyways, I'm kind of depressed..."  
  
Inu replies "...But what were you saying, or going to say before the phone rang?"  
  
"Nothing, I'll tell you tomorrow."  
  
Kagome is on her way home, when Kouga catches up with her and starts to walk up beside her.She starts nuzzling up to him and then they take a turn that leads to his house.When they get to his front door, they stop walking, and Kouga starts kissing her.Kissing Kouga back,(obviously!)her ears twitching, and a chill running up her spine...you could say, that she was probably thinking 'you're a life saver'.  
  
"Inside, Kagome-chan" Kouga says.  
  
Inuyasha is still at home, wondering what is going on, not really knowing what kagome was talking about.But after he puts everything away, he sees two girls walk by that he has never seen before.One has brown hair, and one has red hair, and they were both talking to each-other when the red-haired girl stops and looks at Inu.  
  
"Hey, do you know a girl named Kagome?" She asks, with by the way, Inuyasha thinks has a very nice voice.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Inuyasha replies  
  
"I'm Kasumi," the girl with red hair says back to him, "And this is my sister Hitomi ," She points to the brown-haired girl who waves at inu.  
  
Kasumi has long red hair that goes all the way down to about her waist, has nice blue eyes and well...not a flaw on her.  
  
"I'm Inuyasha, wait did you say...oh never mind"  
  
"Hi, So uh, do you know where Kagome is?"  
  
"She was just over here, but her roommate called her because her dog was sick, so she left about 5 minutes ago."  
  
The phone rings again and Inu yasha tells Kasumi and Hitomi to wait one minute.  
  
"Hitomi, did you hear him say his name?Inuyasha, the guy that Kagome had been talking about!"Kasumi exclaims.  
  
"I know." Hitomi replies.But she's really thinking, 'Oh, shit.'  
  
A minute later, Inu comes back and tells the girls that Kagome hasn't gotten home yet, which is strange because she lives two houses down to the left of Inuyasha's house.  
  
"I bet you that she ran into Kouga along the way." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Who's Kouga?" Hitomi asks.  
  
"Her boyfriend..." Inu and Kasumi reply at the same time.  
  
["Numb"Plays By:LINKIN PARK]   
  
  
  
"Oh shit," Hitomi thinks to her self while Inuyasha and Kasumi glare into each other's eyes, "This isn't supposed to happen yet, Kagome wanted us to wait until she wanted us to meet him, and now that we had ran into him, it looks like they're already flirting..."   
  
["Numb" Fades off]  
  
"We need to go to Kouga's house, it's nothing against him, but if Kagome doesn't get home in time, she's in deep shit!"Inu says.  
  
["In The End"Plays By:LINKIN PARK]  
  
The three of them go to Koga's house, go inside and they are suprised to see...  
  
"Oh shit."  
  
[END OF CHAPTER 1]  
  
Phoenix:Well, this was the best I can think of for a first chapter (I'm normally better at writing continuing chapters after the first one.I don't know why...) 


	2. Voices

Inu meets Kasumi  
  
chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer:Unfortunitely, I forgot to mention that I do not own Inuyasha, or Linkin Park, sorry for the misunderstanding.And I added Kasumi and Hitomi, for added effect...they aren't in the show...  
  
Phoenix:Well lets see, a new chapter to help you understand what had happened.  
  
Flashback to chapter 1:   
  
..."We need to go to Kouga's house, it's nothing against him, but if Kagome doesn't get home in time, she's in deep shit!"Inu says.  
  
["In The End"Plays By:LINKIN PARK]  
  
The three of them go to Koga's house, go inside and they are suprised to see...  
  
"Oh shit"  
  
Inu meets Kasumi  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The three of them see what they, well... weren't exactly, 'expecting'. Kouga and Kagome were...Drained of all life!  
  
"KAGOME!!!"Inuyasha cries out, running to her still body, Wind blowing through the house.  
  
Everybody was staring at the two (Kouga&Kagome) who were both beside each other, until Inuyasha had picked Kagome up while he is down on his knees, tears were running down his face.  
  
"I bet it w...w--was that bitch Sango..."Inuyasha said, almost chocking at the point of saying the name...'Sango'.  
  
About a minute or two later, Miroku and Sesshomaru show up.  
  
"Hey gu...holy fuck!"Miroku exclaims, almost fainting.  
  
Sesshomaru is looking around, and when he's about to introduce himself to the new girls, he sees Hitomi, and they start staring at each other.  
  
"I'll be back, i'm gonna get some stuff and i'm gonna go find Sango."Inuyasha exclaims.  
  
"I've heard of that girl,"Kasumi replies."But I don't think you should go hurting her for this, I mean, you don't know for sure that it was her."  
  
"It doesn't matter, even if she did this or not, this just reminds me more of when she killed Kikyo."  
  
"Don't ask,"Miroku whispers to Kasumi and Hitomi."Kikyo was his girlfriend...well actually, a little more than that sometimes."  
  
Inuyasha runs out the door, and starts running from tree to tree back to his house.Kasumi follows him, from tree to tree.  
  
"I'm coming with you!"Kasumi yells ahead to Inuyasha.Tears start to run down her face because of the fact that she had liked Inuyasha,(even though she doesn't know that yet) and didn't want to see him upset in any way.  
  
When they get to Inuyasha's house, Hitomi, Sesshomaru, and Miroku come running after them.  
  
  
  
Kagome was Inuyasha's best friend next to Sesshomaru.  
  
"What are you going to do, just pack a few things and move out?"Kasumi asks.  
  
"No, I'm just getting some things that should help me..."Inuyasha replies.  
  
"So you're just gonna walk up to Sango and go 'Hi I'm gonna kill you now.'?"Miroku asks  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Phoenix:*sigh* Bored...depressed.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"No.Why would I?I'm just gonna find her, and do whatever it takes to give her my message of how much I hate her...weather I have to hurt her severely, cut off her arms, or just plain kill her."  
  
Hitomi, Sesshomaru, and Miroku are all thinking that there must be no stopping Inuyasha now.  
  
Inuyasha starts to walk out, but stops and turns around at the door.  
  
"Well..."  
  
End of chapter 2  
  
Phoenix:Well...sorry.I should have told you all in chapter one (the disclaimer thing)I didn't know that I was supposed to do that.*sigh*Ah what the hell, i'm depressed today. I'll have chapter three up soon...Hopefully.So, Please R&Rand have a good time following my story...if you want too. 


	3. Kagome? Again?

Phoenix:*Sigh*...*Sigh*...I'm tired.Does anyone have any soda?  
  
Disclaimer:Remember...I don't own Inuyasha, or Linkin Park, and the characters Kasumi, and Hitomi were added (by me) for added effect.They aren't in the real show.  
  
Phoenix:Damn.What causes you to be sooooo overly tired?I wanna write...but I'm tired. (~_~)  
  
Flashback to chapter 2  
  
"So you're just gonna walk up to Sango and go 'Hi I'm gonna kill you now.'?"Miroku asks  
  
"No.Why would I?I'm just gonna find her, and do whatever it takes to give her my message of how much I hate her...weather I have to hurt her severely, cut off her arms, or just plain kill her."  
  
Hitomi, Sesshomaru, and Miroku are all thinking that there must be no stopping Inuyasha now.  
  
Inuyasha starts to walk out, but stops and turns around at the door.  
  
"Well..."  
  
Inu Meets Kasumi  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Well what?"Sesshomaru asks.  
  
"Well, who's coming with me?"Inuyasha snapps back.  
  
"Are you crying, Kasumi?"Hitomi asks.  
  
Inuyasha walks out the door, and Kasumi runs after him...  
  
"I'm coming with you."Kasumi adds..."But lets go back to Kagome's house..."  
  
"Why, to depress us even more?"Inuyasha asks.  
  
Inuyasha, Miroku, Sessomaru, Kasumi, and Hitomi go back to Kouga's house.They see Kouga and Kagome are(still)laying there.  
  
"Well, what is it...girl"Inuyasha asks.He barely can think straight.But then...  
  
*THUD!* Inuyasha fainted.  
  
"Inuyasha, Inuyasha!"A voice cries out."You must find the killer!"What is this?Inuyasha is confused like never before.  
  
"Inuyasha!Inuyasha," He hears it again.  
  
  
  
"WAKE UP!"Kasumi yells, Inuyasha wakes up and sees...  
  
"Kagome..."He doesn't know what to say.  
  
"Sit-boy."She whispers.*BAM!*  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Phoenix:By the way, They are unable to bring Kouga back to life...Sorry!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ah, shit I forgot about that."Inuyasha groans...trying to get up.  
  
Later, Inuyasha explains to Kagome what is going on, and Kasumi, Hitomi, and Kagome catch up...  
  
"As interesting as this is...can we go now?"Sessomaru groans.  
  
"Yes...we can."Inuyasha replies.  
  
They all leave, kagome leads, and Little Shippou finds them.  
  
"Hey Kagome-chan!"Shippou yells.  
  
He is brought up to speed (while walking) and they keep going.Inuyasha is sniffing around, almost aimlessly. (Which by the way is making Kasumi confused like, 'What the hell?')  
  
"Inuyasha, where exactly are we going?"Kagome asks.  
  
"Can't you sense it too?"Inuyasha snapps back."or...oh thats right, you broke another nail, right?"  
  
"SIT!"  
  
"Ow."Inuyasha groans.After getting up..."I'm sorry, but--"  
  
"SIT!"  
  
"DAMMIT!"Inuyasha yells, pulling himself out of the ground."What the hell did you do that for?"  
  
"Just glad I'm back..."she is interrupted by a strange sense."Your not going to Kohaku's den are you?"  
  
"Took you long enough..."Inuyasha growls."There it is."Pointing to an eagle like form about 20 yards ahead of them."The demon I smelled, you couldn't sense it Kagome?"  
  
"No, I've just got alot on my mind...why"  
  
'Damn bitch needs to stay alive...if she loses her mind, were screwed.' Inuyasha thinks to himself.  
  
Inuyasha's claws come foreward, ready to attack,and Kasumi takes out her knife, which starts to engulf in flame.  
  
"I'm ready."Kasumi says, "But I don't see why were doing this nor do I know why we are going to find Kohaku."  
  
A few seconds later, the demon disappears, and then re-appears in front of them.  
  
Kasumi attacks first, Her fiery knife slicing at the beast, but it does it again, re-appearing behind Inuyasha.Making Kasumi miss.  
  
"Inuyash--"Kasumi yells, but it's too late, the demon had slashed Inuyasha clean in the back, right before he was going to pull out his Tesuiga.Blood dripping to the ground, Inuyasha falls down.Kasumi comes out, about to attack again but...  
  
"Kohaku..."  
  
Phoenix:Cool. 


End file.
